When The Levee Breaks
by Lintilla
Summary: Cardiff is being terrorized by a dark figure from Jack's past. Is Jack capable of putting an end to it? Au of Fragments and Exit Wounds.
1. Chapter 1

Jack, Tosh, Ianto, and Owen each walked cautiously through the abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of the city. They were searching for an odd energy pattern that was sending out a constant signal. It tripped Torchwood alarms earlier in the morning. Tosh was intrigued and insisted that they go investigate; however, Jack was nervous. The Captain seemed to recognize the energy pattern but he couldn't remember from where. It was locked away in some dusty memory from his previous life. Just in case, he demanded they stay armed and alert while searching. As usual, Gwen was late that morning so after leaving her a message with the address to the warehouse, they left without her.

Remaining watchful, Jack strode silently along the dusty, unused floor. He was honing in on the signal as he approached a corridor on the second floor. Morning light peered in through the grimy windows, most cracked and broken. Ahead of him there was a shadow and a low murmur of raspy breathing. With his Webley drawn, Jack sharply turned the corner to find a battered and bloody John Hart. The former time agent was barely conscious and holding his wrapped left arm up to his chest. Jack scrambled to his side, and in a panicked voice asked, "John, what's going on? What happened to you?"

Deliriously John mumbled, "He's coming . . . he's coming . . . for you."

Jack clasped John's cheek trying to make him focus, "Tell me: who's coming?"

Searching the man's body, Jack shuddered when he saw the propped up arm was missing a hand. Jack held John's shaking shoulders, as the man croaked out, "Grey. Grey is coming."

John then fell forward into Jack's arms, unconscious. Alarmed, Jack called Owen over the coms and examined John. The stub where his hand should have been seemed to be crudely cauterized, but was leaking some blood and fluids. The man's face was swollen and bleeding with cuts on his lips and eyebrow. He was missing his distinctive red jacket instead clothed in a white top and slacks burnt in parts looking like traces of sonic weapon blasts. His right ankle was bent at an unnatural angle and when Jack pulled up his pant leg there was a bone protruding through the skin.

When the rest of the team arrived, Tosh gasped in horror as Ianto ran to Jack's side and helped ease John to the ground. While Owen checked him over, Ianto held his visibly shaken lover. After a few minutes, Owen turned to Jack, "We need to get him back to the Hub. Ianto, go to the SUV and get the emergency stretcher."

Ianto took off in a sprint and the team was able to quickly move John into the vehicle. Jack started moving toward the front seat but Ianto stopped him, "You ride in the back; Tosh can you drive us?"

Toshiko nodded and grabbed the keys. They had folded down the back seat so John could be laid flat. Once everyone was settled in, Ianto jumped into the passenger seat and Tosh took off for the Hub.

Owen had stabilized John and started him on pain killers. He was about to administer the antibiotics when Jack stopped him, "He doesn't need them. We're evolved past that."

Owen rolled his eyes, "I don't suppose you grow new limbs as well. He's quite beat up but there doesn't appear to be any permanent damage. What do you think these burns are?"

Jack looked closely at the small burn marks littering his body, "Probably the result of a sonic weapon blast."

Owen scoffed, "Seems he's finally screwed over the wrong people."

Jack crossed his arms and replied cautiously, "I don't know."

When Owen started surgical procedures on John's arm, Jack had to leave the room. Ianto watched him come up from the med bay still looking deathly pale. He knew something was wrong and it wasn't just seeing John injured. Approaching Jack, he gently took his hand and led the captain into his office. Once inside, Ianto gave him a soft hug and gazed into his eyes, "Did John say anything when you found him?"

Jack nodded and meekly replied, "Yes, he said Grey is coming."

Ianto cocked his head to the side, "What's Grey?"

Jack started shaking slightly, "Grey is my brother."

Ianto's eyes widened, "You said your brother died when you were children."

Jack sat down in his chair looking despondent, "During the invasion of our colony, he was taken. I assumed he had died. I had searched for him for years but found no trace."

Ianto knelt down in front of Jack, "Do you think John found him?"

Jack nodded his head solemnly, "Right before he left the last time, John told me he had found Grey. I had told him about that years ago; he must have tracked him down."

Ianto pressed on with a soft but firm voice, "Do you think Grey did this to him?"

Jack looked back surprised, "No, he couldn't have. Grey is not like that."

Ianto nodded but he had a very bad feeling that Jack was wrong. When Ianto joined Tosh at her work station, she had been examining the items found on John, "I think it was this ring sending out the signal. It appears there is a way to activate and then deactivate it. Just to be safe, I've turned it off for now."

Ianto looked on with interest, "Did he have his vortex manipulator with him?"

Tosh shook her head, "No, I'm afraid that was cut off along with his hand. I can't even ascertain how he got here. There was an energy spike but it wasn't like the last time he came."

"Did he have any of his weapons?"

"That's the weird part: he was completely unarmed. Owen said he looked malnourished and considering his injuries were meant to be extremely painful, I'd say he was held captive somewhere."

The same sickly feeling of dread washed over Ianto. If John risked his very life to come to Earth, then something terrible was following him.

* * *

Gwen arrived at the warehouse frustrated when she didn't see the team anywhere. She stepped out of the car and heard Rhys behind her, "Do you think they went back to the base?"

She shrugged, "I guess so. The least they could've done was call."

As she turned back toward the car, Rhys pointed, "Is he one of yours?"

Gwen looked back at the warehouse to see a young man in unusual clothing walking out. When he saw Gwen, he placed his finger up to his pursed lips in a hushing motion. With his other hand, he pressed down the plunger of a small detonator. Immediately, a gigantic roar sounded and the warehouse erupted in a massive explosion. As Gwen was thrown backwards by the hot air, the bomber vanished from sight.


	2. Chapter 2

John blearily opened his eyes and gazed around the room. His clothing had been changed into soft blue scrubs and his arm was bandaged along with his foot set in a cast. After a few moments, he recognized the hum of the Hub machinery and let out a sigh of relief. That ring had been the only thing Grey left him with and he was lucky that Earth's primitive technology could pick up the signal. Soon a figure appeared above causing a warm smirk to spread across his lips, "Eye-Candy, you're a sight for sore eyes. Are you here to wait on me hand and foot?"

Dressed in an immaculate blue suit and still looking breathtaking, Ianto stared down at him gravely, "Before Jack gets down here, tell me honestly: who did this to you?"

John pouted slightly, "For someone that has the face of an angel, you are one sour bastard."

Ianto continued his glare as John sighed, "It was Grey, Jack's brother."

Ianto closed his eyes as his heart sunk at the confirmation of his fears, "Did he follow you?"

"I don't know. Has anything blown up yet?"

Ianto nodded, "Yes, the warehouse we found you in." Gwen had arrived in complete panic describing a man blowing up the building and disappearing. Jack was adamant that it was one of John's creditors following him, but Ianto was unsure.

"Then he followed me. Explosions are kind of his calling card. He's come here for Jack; I tried to stop him but, well, you see what happened to me." John winced as he tried to sit up.

"Careful getting up, you're in pretty bad shape." Owen announced as he entered the med bay.

John craned his neck to see Owen better, "Ah, Dr. Harper, thank you for patching me up. Here I thought you'd still be bitter about what happened last time."

Owen walked by John's broken ankle and smacked the cast causing a wail of pain from his patient, "Of course not, I'm a professional." Owen called over his com, "Jack, our guest is awake."

Jack came sprinting out of his office and down to John's side. His hair was disheveled and his clothes still dusty from the warehouse. He breathlessly asked, "What happened to you?"

John pouted again, "What, no kiss hello?"

Jack ignored his comment and pressed on, "How did you lose that hand?"

John raised his bandaged arm and moaned, "I had to cut it off. Grey surgically attached a bomb to my wrist that he could set off remotely. Removing the limb was my only option."

Jack looked panicked, "What did you do to him?"

"_Me_ do to _him_? Jack, I'm afraid to tell you this but he's insane. I managed to track him down and after I left you before, I went and met with him. He's a mercenary, an explosives expert. I mentioned your name and he went off. He stole a ship, held me captive, and made me tell him everything about you. He wanted me to come and help him blow up the city, but I refused and he nearly killed me. When he was sleeping, which he only does for two hours every three days, I sawed my arm off with one of his torture tools, cauterized it with an energy coil, and teleported down to Earth."

Jack was visibly shaking, "No, that's impossible. He needs my help."

Ianto approached Jack and took his hand. In a low voice, he tried to reason with him, "Cariad, please listen to John. He has no reason to lie to you."

Jack roughly pulled his hand away, "He has every reason! He's a liar and he's running some scheme or dodging a bounty hunter. I need to find my little brother!"

John couldn't believe Jack's hysteria and shouted, "Jack, he's already here! Luckily, he has my vortex manipulator so your little Miss Sato should be able to track it. We need to hunt him down and stop him before he starts killing civilians."

Tears were forming in Jack's eyes, "He wouldn't do that! He's just a little boy."

John had at last had moved himself into a sitting position. He gazed sternly at Jack and spoke in an almost unrecognizably serious tone, "No, he's a grown man, a crazy, bomb making grown man. I wish I had the chance to break this you gently, but we don't have that kind of luxury."

Ianto again tried to comfort Jack again by placing his hand on the older man's shoulder but Jack shoved his lover aside and ran toward the door. Ianto chased after him, "Where are you going?"

Jack yelled back, "To find my brother!" He then ran through the cog door and was gone.

Ianto tried to follow but a loud rumble sounded and an earthquake like tremor threw him off balance. Tosh began running scans on her equipment while Gwen flipped on the television and after a couple minutes a report came on. Everyone gathered around the screen as video of a bombed out building appeared. Crying and screaming were everywhere as people ran panicked from the site and dust clouds poured through the streets.

Gwen gasped, "That's only three blocks away!"

The reporter was speaking, "We are being told there were over 500 people in the building at the time of the explosion. Rescue workers are arriving at the scene now. I'm turning this over to . . ."

Ianto turned to Tosh, "John said that Grey has his vortex manipulator. Can you trace it?"

Toshiko nodded and ran to her station. After a few minutes, she spoke, "His signal is bouncing around. He was at the mall for about fifteen minutes but now he has moved across town."

Just as she finished speaking, there was an announcement on the television, "We are just receiving word that there has been another explosion this time in a local shopping mall. We don't have visuals yet but eye witness reports say the entire building has been leveled."

Everyone waited silently watching the screen in horror for a few minutes. Finally, Ianto spoke, "Tosh, can you locate Jack?"

Furiously working at her computer, Tosh soon found him, "Yes, he's almost to Grey's location."

"Tosh and Gwen, I need you to contact the police and tell them you are able to track the bomber. Tell them his current location and get that area evacuated. I'm going after Jack." Ianto then grabbed his weapon and made for the cog door.

* * *

Tracking Grey on his vortex manipulator was easy, surprisingly easy. What was difficult was getting inside since hundreds of people were streaming in the other direction. Leading up to the front door was a mass of red stained shoe prints scattering away from the office. When Jack stepped inside, he nearly slipped on the slickened tile. The once modern reception area was streaked with blood and bodies. At least a dozen people were strewn about with gunshots littering their corpses. Written in blood across the front desk were the words: in the basement.

Once downstairs away from the screaming and emergency sirens, amidst cleaning equipment and file storage, a man was huddled in the corner crying. Jack stepped forward cautiously, "Grey, is that you?"

The young man looked up with wide, panicked eyes, "Jack, he made me do it. I didn't want to hurt them."

Jack let out a sigh of relief that he had been correct about his brother. He couldn't recognize him as he was, a grown muscular man in a grey jumpsuit, but looking into his eyes, he knew he had found his little brother at long last. Almost running up to him, Jack grabbed the trembling man into a tight hug, "Don't worry, you're safe now. I'm going to take care of you."

Seemingly out of nowhere, Jack felt an intense pain in his side. He staggered back in shock as Grey pulled out his dagger now covered in blood. His entire face and demeanor had changed as he began chuckling maniacally. Jack looked back at him in confusion as Grey finally spoke, "You promised that before, but you let go of my hand. I was taken and tortured while you live the charmed life, no need to fear your own death. Do you know what that is, Jack: having to beg for your own existence? Since you won't stay dead, I will destroy every living thing around you while you watch. I will detonate your city, kill your friends, and rape your lover as you sit by helplessly. Today was just a taste of things to come."

Grey then opened his wrist strap and vanished from the basement. Before Jack could even move, an explosion began that brought the entire building down on top of him.


	3. Chapter 3

As Ianto sped toward the building he was met with cars and people fleeing in the other direction. When it became too difficult to keep going forward, he jumped out of the car and ran. As he pushed on, terrified civilians kept bumping into him, some were covered blood and some were crying frantically. By the time he was within 100 meters of the building, the ground shook violently and the air filled with dust.

Instead of an outward explosion, the building had collapsed in on itself most likely from bombs located in the support structures of the basement. Emergency crews were on the scene but not nearly as many as there normally would be. With three major detonations across the city, personnel were spread thin. All neighboring towns and even cities like London were sending reinforcements, but the country was in a state of chaos and terror.

Ianto, now coated in grey ash, was sprinting toward the wreckage. Before he could reach the site, strong arms pulled him back. The firefighter was trying desperately to restrain him but Ianto was deafened and in a crazed state. His mind flashed to images of cybermen and daleks while he searched frantically for survivors. His desperate cries and screams sounded louder than even the sirens around him.

PC Andy Davison arrived on the scene a few minutes after the building collapsed. He had received word from Gwen that they believed this building was being targeted. He didn't know how they knew that but it meant they were dealing with something far worse than a regular terrorist. People were running in all directions away from the destruction except for the rescue workers and one persistent man in a suit. The poor bloke was clawing his way toward the site and two firefighters were having trouble containing him. Even though he was coated in dirt, Andy recognized him as one of Gwen's coworkers. Once on the phone with her, he spoke, "Gwen, your colleague, the young one, is here and he's gone mad."

Through the phone he could hear Gwen shouting to her teammates. She was almost out of breath when she answered Andy, "We're on our way there. Try to get him away from the building."

Gwen pocketed her mobile and turned to Tosh, "That was Andy, Ianto is at the building and going crazy. Is there any more movement from Grey?"

Tosh shook her head, "No, he moved right before the building collapsed and then the signal disappeared."

"He probably went back to his ship." John informed them as he hobbled into the room.

"How about Jack?" Gwen pressed on.

"He's still at the site and hasn't moved." Tosh answered gravely.

"Alright, Owen get your kit, you're coming with me. Tosh stay here and keep an eye out for Grey." Gwen ordered.

John limped after her, "I'm coming too."

Gwen held out her hand, "No, you're not."

Pleadingly, John continued, "What about Jack?"

"We will bring back whatever we can find of him. Stay here and work with Tosh." At that Owen ran up with his supplies as he and Gwen left through the cog door.

* * *

Despite the thick dust nearly blinding him, Andy was trying to talk some sense into the young Torchwood agent, "Mr. Jones, please listen to me, you cannot go over there; it is too dangerous."

The man's eyes were wild as he kept shouting, "Jack! I have to get to Jack."

Andy let out a sigh of relief when he saw Gwen and another colleague running up to them. The doctor grabbed Ianto's shoulders and Gwen pulled Andy aside. Owen could barely keep Ianto from running past him but he managed to bring out a syringe and inject him with a mild sedative. Ianto wobbled and fell to his knees as Owen took out an oxygen mask and placed over his mouth. For the first time, he was actually glad he was dead and didn't have to breathe in the vile air around them.

Gwen yelled to Andy, "Our leader, Jack Harkness was in that explosion. We need to get him out."

Andy shook his head, "I'm sorry love, but he's probably dead."

Gwen nodded, "I know, but we need his remains. It probably sounds weird but we need to take them back to our base."

"You said you were able to track the bomber; where is he?" Andy shouted.

"He disappeared, but we think he'll come back. As soon as he does, we will alert the police." Gwen reassured him.

Andy wasn't happy but he knew that was the best he was going to get, "Fine. I'll instruct the crew to look for your leader's remains but it may take some time."

* * *

It took several hours, but with Tosh sending Jack's location, the rescue workers were able to pull back enough rubble to locate human remains. Owen was helping tend to survivors and Gwen was working with the police. Ianto, who had calmed down and regained most of his senses, was watching anxiously. He noticed there had been a forensics tent set up and he managed to enter using his Torchwood security pass. It was a grisly sight. There were body parts littered everywhere as technicians sorted through them.

Amongst the limbs and mutilated corpses, Ianto saw an arm lying at the end of the room with Jack's vortex manipulator on the wrist. He rushed over to it and nearly vomited when he saw Jack's torso and head next to it. However, he regained his composure enough to have the remains bagged and taken to his car. Owen was tending to a woman with a broken arm when he noticed Ianto directing a man in a forensics suit to his car. The man placed a large plastic bag in the trunk and then left. Owen realized that Ianto must have found Jack. His heart broke thinking of the young man scraping up the various parts of his lover. He finished with the woman he was treating and ran to join Ianto.

Once back at the Hub, he wasn't quite sure what to do with the body parts so he arranged them on the autopsy table as close to the right order as he could. Ianto stood by watching the entire time. He was still covered from head to toe in dust and dirt except for streaks of tears on his face. He hadn't said a word since they returned and continued to stare at the body parts. Owen cringed when he saw John hobbling down the stairs and approach Ianto speaking in a playful tone, "Eye Candy, what did you do to him?"

However, his face fell when he noticed Ianto was not listening and appeared to shaking slightly. He stepped up and spoke to him in a low, serious tone, "Ianto."

When Ianto still didn't respond, he tried again, "Ianto, look at me."

Ianto turned his head slowly and gazed at John. John put his hand on the young man's shoulder and rotated his entire body to face his. He looked deeply into his eyes and spoke softly, "He'll come back; he always does."

Fresh tears began to slip down Ianto's face as he tremored even more. John pulled him in closer and placed a kiss to his dirt smeared forehead then took him into his arms. While he kept his bandaged stump on Ianto's back, he moved his one hand up to the other man's hair and massaged the short curls. Eventually, Ianto seemed to relax into his arms and John led him out of the room. While he was leaving, Owen caught John's eye and gave him an appreciative nod.

John led Ianto down to the showers and sat him on a bench just outside them. Ianto continued to sit still and stare forward not noticing his surroundings. Hobbling with his broken ankle and a single crutch, John grabbed a bucket and filled it with water. He then took a towel and brought the water over to Ianto. He knelt down to face the young man and dipped the towel into the water. Bringing the cloth up to Ianto's face, he began wiping away the dirt and tears.

Working slowly and gently, he cleaned off Ianto's entire face, neck, and hair. He then removed the young man's jacket, tie, and shirt followed by sliding off his shoes, socks, and trousers. The wall on the far right had a cabinet filled with towels, blankets, and scrubs. John picked out a set of scrubs and helped Ianto into them. While he brought him up to the main Hub, he saw Owen speaking with Tosh and going over some readings. When Owen saw them, he helped direct Ianto to the sofa and gave the man a couple pills.

Tosh came over and offered a glass of water. When Ianto wouldn't take them, Owen spoke sternly, "Jones, take these pills and lie down."

Ianto then nodded and did as he was told. Almost immediately, he fell asleep and John covered him in a blanket. Everyone stepped back and went over to Tosh's station. John let out a sigh, "That was horrible. Is he going to be alright?"

Owen crossed his arms, "Yeah, he'll be okay. We've seen him do this before when his girlfriend died. He's been through a lot in his life."

Owen then reached into his pocket and took out Jack's wrist strap, "I don't know if this thing is even going to work anymore, but at least we found it on him."

Tosh took the device and examined it while John spoke, "They are amazingly strong. I've never heard of one breaking, in fact, I have no idea how Jack messed up his teleportation function."

Tosh's eyes lit up, "Wait, if we figure out how Jack's malfunctioned, then we might be able to use it on Grey's."

Owen added, "That would at least keep him from jumping around. Get to work on it."

John and Owen then went back toward the med bay to check on Jack. John gasped and had to turn away immediately; he had seen some gruesome sights in his life, but watching body parts knit themselves back together was too much.


	4. Chapter 4

When Ianto woke, John was shocked to see him completely back to normal. After checking on Jack's progress, he made coffee, fed the pterodactyl, and changed into a spare suit he kept at the Hub. Jack's body was almost completely whole again but still missing skin in places. John was standing next to Ianto as they watched Owen inspecting the body. All three men jumped when Jack gasped in an unexpected breath. The breath quickly turned into a blood curdling scream of pain.

Instinctively, John stepped in front of Ianto and tried to hold him with his good arm. Owen sprang into action and injected Jack with a strong narcotic. Almost immediately, Jack's yelling stopped and he fell into unconsciousness. John, realizing what he had done, moved back and patted Ianto's shoulder. He'd spent the majority of his life looking out for himself and couldn't figure out where this protectiveness came from.

Ianto watched as Owen set to work preparing an I.V., "What are you giving him?"

Owen, not looking up, replied, "I'm going to induce coma until he's fully healed. I didn't expect him to resurrect so soon, but that must have been awful."

Ianto breathed a sigh of relief, "As long as he won't be in any more pain."

Confident that Jack was being taken care of, John and Ianto went upstairs to join Tosh. She was working away at her computer and while John looked over her shoulder he asked, "Any progress on the vortex manipulator?"

Tosh turned around and took off her glasses, "Yes, actually. From what I remember Jack telling us, his device brought him to Earth but didn't work again after. The last thing that had happened to it was exposure to the vortex from the Doctor's ship. That energy surge must have overloaded the unit and caused the teleportation function to break. I think we might be able to channel rift energy using the rift manipulator to Grey's device and cause it to overload. So when he returns to Earth, he will be able to use it once and then it will break."

John grabbed Toshiko into his arms and roughly kissed her cheek, "You are brilliant! Jack said you were but I thought he was just boasting. We can pinpoint his location and take him down."

Ianto smiled as well but hoped they could do it before Jack woke up. He had his doubts that Jack would be able to do anything against Grey. John, still grinning, released Tosh and quickly placed a kiss to Ianto's cheek, "Do you have any more of that coffee? I think I've become addicted to the stuff."

* * *

Gwen was still out working with the police; she couldn't tear herself away when so many people needed her help and for once she had people in the department respecting her. While giving orders at the station, a bloodied young officer pushed in through the door. He was nearly delirious and started shouting about monsters on the loose. Gwen could see he was holding his hand up to his neck while blood shot from a wound.

She ran up to him and looked him in the eye, "What kind of creatures were they?"

The frantic young man yelled, "I thought it was a man but he turned around and had these huge teeth. He snarled at me and bit my neck. I was able to hit him with my baton and run but he followed me."

There was a loud banging at the door and before Gwen could stop her, an officer opened them only to be attacked by an irate weevil. Gwen fired three shots into it rapidly, causing it to recoil in pain. She ran to the door and looked out seeing half a dozen more weevils closing in on them. Closing the door quickly, she began shouting for backup, "Barricade these doors!"

Once they had the doors blocked off, calls started pouring in from around the city reporting people being attacked by vicious creatures. Gwen called Tosh, "I'm locked inside the police station. There are weevils everywhere."

Toshiko was at her station, "I know. We think the explosions have startled them from the sewers. They seem to be in some sort of attack mode. See if you can put out an alert on the news for people to stay indoors. We have a plan to ground Grey when he comes back to Earth, so hopefully there shouldn't be any more public attacks."

Gwen let out a breath, "That's great news. How's Jack?"

"He's still recovering. I'll let you know as soon as anything changes."

* * *

Ianto stood in the med bay watching Jack. His body was completely healed without a scratch on it. Even though he knew Jack wouldn't mind, Ianto laid a towel over him for modesty. Owen was examining him and with a look at Ianto, he took Jack off life support. Quickly, the heart monitor gave out an alert and the captain died. Ianto held his breath waiting for Jack to resurrect. That was always the scariest moment for him, right before Jack returned; he couldn't stop himself thinking it would never happen.

However, after a few minutes, Jack violently breathed in and thrashed about. Ianto held onto him and whispered in his ear, "You're alright, I have you."

Jack looked around in a panic but when his eyes fell on Ianto, he pulled the young man into a passionate kiss. Tears formed in Ianto's eyes as he kissed him back. Slowly they parted and Jack sat up, "What have I missed?"

Owen filled him in on the situation and their plans for Grey while Ianto helped Jack into some clothes. Jack took a deep breath, "I understand, but please let me talk him into giving himself up. He's still my brother and I think I can reason with him."

Ianto and Owen exchanged a nervous look but it was John from the top of the stairs that answered, "He's gone Jack. The boy you loved is gone and there is no reasoning with the man he's become."

Jack stood up angrily, "You don't understand! None of you do. I can reach him; you have to allow me that chance."

John hobbled carefully down the stairs and gazed at Jack, "Listen to me: he will not surrender. He will not stop until we're all dead and you're alone. He wants to bury you underground and let you rot. If you don't put an end to this, I will."

Before he could respond, they were interrupted by Tosh leaning over the railing, "He's back!"

Everyone ran upstairs to look at Tosh's monitor. She pointed out his location, "He's at the Turnmill Nuclear Plant. I'm sending the energy overload now."

Punching the coordinates into the rift manipulator, she then made more adjustments on her computer. They all watched anxiously as she worked until she stopped and clapped her hands together, "I did it! The next time he moves, he'll break the teleportation function."

Ianto patted her shoulder and Owen gave her a quick kiss causing an intense blush to form on her face. After regaining her composure, she went back to her monitor, "He moved. He's at a warehouse on the outskirts of town. Here's the location. How should we approach him?"

However, when she turned around Jack had gathered up a pistol and was running toward the door. Without hesitation, Ianto sprinted after him. John tried to follow but they were gone before he could even move across the room. Owen swore loudly and gathered up his own weapon, "I'm going after them."

Tosh gasped and interrupted, "The nuke! He did something and it's going into meltdown. Owen, if it goes off the entire city will be exposed."

Owen stopped and swore again, "Can you fix it?"

Typing furiously she paused but finally answered, "Yes, I can but only from inside the control room. Owen, I've decrypted the satellite images and the entire place in surrounded by weevils."

Owen lowered his head and groaned. John looked at them confused, "Is there anything that can control those damn animals?"

Reluctantly, Owen answered, "I can. Since I died I've become their . . . king. Tosh, stay here and talk me through it."

Tosh stood up in distress, "No, just get me in there and I can do it."

Owen put his hands on her shoulders, "Absolutely not. If something should happen and there's a leak, you would be in too much danger. Let me do this."

Tosh gazed into his determined eyes and nodded reluctantly. The doctor then placed another quick kiss to her lips and left through the cog door. Once he was gone, John cocked his head to the side, "Did he say he died?"

* * *

Ianto and Jack were approaching the warehouse. Jack did not want Ianto accompanying him, but the young man would not stay behind. Once they were out of the vehicle, Ianto took Jack's hand, "You have to end this, Jack."

Jack tried to pull out of Ianto's grip but was surprised when he couldn't, "I can talk to him; we have to give him a chance."

Ianto pulled Jack in close, "No, you have to kill him."

Jack's eyes widened but before he could argue, Ianto spoke again, "A day hasn't gone by that I don't regret what happened with Lisa. I know now that if I could do things over, I would have put a bullet through her brain when I found her half-converted at Canary Warf. You were there to do what I couldn't; now, I'm going to do the same for you."

Ianto then pushed his lips against Jack's in a searing kiss and turned toward the warehouse. Jack leaned against the bonnet of the SUV and tried to decide what to do. Ianto kicked open the door and slammed it behind him. Inside, Grey was pacing and fiddling with his vortex manipulator. He perked up when he heard the door open and spun around to face Ianto.

Ianto raised his gun and approached slowly, "It's not working, is it? You're stuck here."

Grey watched Ianto with interest, "Let's see. You're not Gwen or Toshiko and you are most definitely not the irritable doctor. That must mean you're Jack's boy-toy. Did he send you to kill me?"

Ianto said nothing and continued walking toward him. Grey smiled slightly, "So he couldn't do it himself. Well, that's fine. If he ordered you to do it then I won't stop you."

Grey then held out his empty hands and closed his eyes in preparation. Ianto stood with the barrel of his gun only inches away from Grey's forehead and was about to pull the trigger when the door opened. Jack came running in frantically, "Ianto, don't do it!"

At the sound of Jack's plea, Grey opened his eyes and snarled. In Ianto's moment of hesitation, he grabbed the gun and pushed the young man aside. Before Jack could do anything, Grey shot him between the eyes. As Jack fell to the ground dead, Grey smacked Ianto over the head knocking him unconscious. He then went through Ianto's pockets taking out his mobile, PDA, and com device. Running over to Jack, he took the car keys and then hauled Ianto into the boot of the SUV. Using his wrist strap he disabled the tracking devices on the vehicle and sped away.


	5. Chapter 5

Gasping for air Jack resurrected on the floor of the warehouse. His com device and mobile as well as Ianto's were smashed in pieces around him. Ianto and Grey were nowhere around and the SUV was gone. Jack yelled in frustration and punched a metal beam next to him. The delicate bones in his hand smashed on impact and blood oozed from several lacerations. Soon the wound began to knit itself back together and once again Jack cursed his immortality.

After several minutes of desperate screaming, Jack regained his mind and tried to think of what to do. Deciding he needed to reach a phone, he ran until he saw an old payphone. Since he hadn't used one in over a decade, he struggled to remember the Torchwood emergency code. Ever since Ianto had come to work for him he hadn't needed to memorize anything. Thinking of Ianto made his heart ache with regret and guilt knowing he was now at the mercy of Grey.

Suddenly, Jack's memory returned to him and he picked up the phone and began dialing the complicated sequence. There was a long pause that caused Jack's heart to nearly stop but it began to ring. He hoped there was still someone in the Hub to answer and was overjoyed when John picked up. He couldn't remember ever being so happy to hear John's voice.

John tentatively spoke, "Hello?"

Jack nearly shouted back at him, "You have to come get me. Grey has taken Ianto!"

"Jack? Shit! You bastard! You couldn't do it, could you? Now Ianto is paying for your weakness. When this is over, I am personally going to rip you to shreds."

Just as John said that, Jack heard an all too familiar growl as three weevils approached him, "You're going to have to get in line. Just get here as soon as you can and bring weevil spray and an extra gun."

Jack hung up the phone and prepared to fight.

* * *

When Owen approached the nuclear plant, he was surprised when he was simply waved through. He had been expecting a long discussion involving security codes and jurisdiction, but it seemed that Tosh had phoned ahead and explained that help was coming. There were dozens of weevils surrounding the plant and when they spotted his moving vehicle they aggressively ran toward it. All Owen had to do was roll down the window and the beasts calmed. They began to follow behind him in an odd procession.

He stopped the car just outside the building's entrance and hopped out. The door was open and several dead people were lying about looking like they had been mauled. Over his com, Tosh directed him to the control room, where four weevils were clawing at the reinforced security door. When they sensed him approaching, the creatures groveled and retreated from the area. Tosh was able to remotely open the first door, but the inner door could only be opened manually from the inside.

There was an intercom that Owen began shouting into, "I'm here to help you. If anyone is in there please let me in!"

After a long pause, a meek voice replied, "I can't, those creatures will get in."

"No, they won't. Look at your monitor, they've gone away."

There was another pause and the voice continued, "They killed Dr. Brooks. I'm just an intern and I'm not supposed to let anyone inside without clearance."

"What's your name?" Owen asked with increasing frustration.

"Meirion."

Owen let out a deep breath, "Listen Meirion. This plant is about to go into meltdown and all your top technicians are absent or dead. I do not know how to fix this, but I am on the phone with the beautiful and talented Toshiko Sato and she can do this in her sleep. Please, let me inside and she will talk us through this so you and I can take the credit for saving the city. How does that sound?"

After an excruciating moment of silence, the door opened and Owen stormed into the room, "Alright Tosh, explain clearly what Meirion and I need to do."

* * *

Once John got off the phone with Jack, he shouted through the Hub, "Tosh, I need to borrow your car!"

Tosh not taking her eyes off the screen continued giving instructions to Owen. John ran up closer, "Jack called and I need to go get him."

Tosh briefly paused, "You can't drive. One, you don't know how and two, your ankle is broken and you're missing a hand."

John cocked his head to the side, "You use your feet to drive your vehicles?"

Tosh hissed back, "Yes, now I'm almost done and then we'll go together. In the meantime get everything ready."

John ran off to gather supplies muttering about primitive technology.

Tosh drove insanely fast through the abandoned streets of Cardiff. The only people out of their homes were rescue workers still at the explosion sights protected by police barricades. Everyone else had locked themselves inside for fear of the weevils.

"Owen is finished and he's going to meet us there. Why did you bring so much stuff?" Tosh asked while glancing at the back seat. John seemed to have stuffed a large arsenal, half the med lab supplies, a bag of clothes, and various other items into Tosh's little car.

"I don't know. Jack said to bring weevil spray and I have no idea what that is so I just started grabbing things." John replied in a panic.

Tosh sighed, "We're almost there."

As they pulled up, Tosh gasped. Jack was lying on the sidewalk with his throat ripped out and a dead weevil next to him. Immediately, she jumped out of the car and ran to his side. John hobbled after with his gun raised as he looked around for additional weevils. The wound was quickly healing but it was deep and would take time. After a few minutes, Owen's car squealed up next to them and he hopped out, "Well, disaster averted. Meirion should be able to handle things from here. Oh, Tosh, I did promise you would go on a date with him."

Tosh turned around quickly, "What?"

When Owen saw Jack, he swore loudly and took out his pistol. John wanted to wait for Jack to revive but he knew they didn't have time, "He said that Grey took Ianto. Is there any way we can find them?"

Tosh busied herself on her PDA, "His com, mobile, and the SUV's tracking are all offline, but I'm still receiving a signal from Grey's vortex manipulator. Following that is our only hope."

Tosh and Owen then dragged Jack's corpse into the backseat of Owen's car. Tosh then pushed a worried John into her car and drove off with Owen following. After twenty minutes, Jack revived violently and shouted, "Ianto!"

Owen tried to reassure him, "We're tracking them now."

The signal led them an hour away to a narrow dirt road. Flames were rising against the dark night sky as the remains of the team's SUV came into view. It was parked horizontally across their path still smoldering while several trees were blazing next to it. Jack rushed out of the car and found Grey's wristband lying on top of a boulder nearby. Tosh looked into the backseat and grabbed the fire extinguisher John had brought with as he made sure to point out it was coming in handy.

Once she doused the remaining fire on the vehicle, she screamed in horror. In the backseat were the charred remains of a human body. Jack ripped the door off the hinges and took the burnt body into his arms. Tears were streaming down his face as he cursed himself for letting Ianto die. John limped up next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. However, something wasn't sitting right with Owen who couldn't understand why Grey would kill his only hostage.

The doctor knelt down by Jack and inspected the body. He could tell it was a man but the skin and most of the clothes were burnt away. Looking into the corpse's mouth he let out a sigh of relief, "It's not him."

Jack's face lit up, "What?"

Owen continued, "This poor fellow has several cavity fillings. Did Ianto have fillings?"

Jack closed his eyes in thankfulness, "No, his mouth is perfect."

Tosh chimed in, "But we still don't know where he is."

John suddenly burst, "The ring! This morning, I took my ring back and turned it on, but then I gave it to Ianto for luck. Tosh, can you track it?"

Tosh ran back to the car and took out her PDA, "Yes, it's quite a ways from here, but he must have it on him."

Jack leapt to his feet and grabbed Owen's keys before he jumped into the small car and followed the signal on his vortex manipulator; however, he didn't make it far as John stepped in front of him. With the growing forest fire behind him, he gazed sternly into Jack's eyes, "You are not going anywhere without me."

He then pulled open the passenger door and joined Jack as they sped away quickly followed by Owen and Tosh.


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: chapter contains explicit non-con_

* * *

_Don't it make you feel bad_

_when you're trying to find your way home,_

_you don't know which way to go?_

As Ianto woke, he was being dragged into a small farm house. He yelled out when he saw the occupants dead at the kitchen table. During their journey he had woken up before and was in an unfamiliar vehicle, but Grey had knocked him out again. Now he had no idea where he was and more innocent people were dead. Ianto tried to struggle away but his hands and feet were bound. Hearing him scream, Grey stopped dragging him and slapped his face, "No point in screaming now, you're just getting on my nerves."

Grey pointed his gun at Ianto and snapped, "Upstairs, move!"

Ianto reluctantly obeyed and walked carefully into the small bedroom. Grey flicked on the ugly ceramic lamp and scowled at the decorations. The room had floral wallpaper and an old bed with a ruffle accented duvet. The elderly couple probably hadn't changed the room in forty years. Staring icily at Ianto, Grey growled, "Take your clothes off."

Ianto's eyes widened in fear, "Don't do this, Grey. Hurting me is not going to fix anything."

Grey's voice lowered, "Take your clothes off."

As he began undressing Ianto trembled barely able to unbutton his shirt. Once he had removed his boxers, Grey's eyes lasciviously surveyed his body. His hungry stare made Ianto shiver even more as Grey approached him. Ianto tried again to speak to him, "What did they do to you?"

Grey's eyes softened slightly and Ianto continued, "You're probably no older than I am. It isn't fair what's happened."

However, his words had the opposite effect of what he wanted when Grey launched himself forward and locked Ianto into a rough kiss. He tried to struggle away, but Grey's grip was incredibly strong. Finally, he pulled away and purred, "You're beautiful. John said you have the face of an angel. Killing you wouldn't be enough; I have to bring you down with me."

Grey then shoved Ianto onto the bed. Quickly, he straddled Ianto's chest and brought his hands up to the headboard. Out of his back pocket, he produced a sophisticated looking set of handcuffs and used them to attach Ianto's wrists to the bed. As he climbed off, Ianto shouted, "You were going to let me kill you before, why?"

Grey answered desperately, "Because I thought Jack had sent you. He's supposed to be the one to end it. Everything that has happened to me is because of what he did. I want my death to be on his head. He has to live forever knowing what he's done."

Tears were springing from Ianto's eyes not only because of what was about to happen to him, but because of the sadness he felt for Jack and Grey's tragedy. Grey went into the en suite bathroom and began rummaging through the medicine cabinet. Finally, he emerged with a pill bottle and while opening it explained, "I researched the early 21st century. Old men have erectile problems and take pills for them. Looks like Mr. Llewellyn was having trouble getting it up."

Grey then swallowed three of the pills and approached Ianto, "Here, take this."

Ianto turned his head away, but Grey smacked him across the face, "Take it!"

Reluctantly, Ianto opened his mouth as Grey placed three inside and waited until he swallowed. Grey smiled and condescendingly patted Ianto's head, "I'd say we have about two hours so I want to make sure we can both last."

Grey then pulled off his shirt making Ianto's gasp softly; the man's muscular torso was covered in deep, red scars. There were words in an alien language carved across his chest and burns littered everywhere. As he removed his trousers, there were more burns and scars some forming geometric patterns while some were long whips marks. His feet were missing two toes and when Grey caught Ianto looking at them he softly spoke, "Frost bite. The first time I asked for food I was locked in the freezer."

As he climbed on top of Ianto, the briefest flash of apprehension appeared on his face but was gone almost instantly. He began running his rough, calloused hands down Ianto's smooth chest in a reverent manner, muttering, "So smooth and white."

He then spread Ianto's legs apart and began to stroke himself to full hardness. Lining his cock up to Ianto's entrance, he leaned forward and whispered, "This may hurt. It's my first time."

He chuckled slightly, "Don't you feel special, darling? You're going to be my first and last."

Ianto softly whimpered, "You don't have to do this."

Grey replied by placing a lingering, sad kiss on Ianto's lips and then pushed himself inside. Ianto gasped loudly in pain as there was no lube or preparation. As Grey began to thrust repeatedly, Ianto's head spun. Images and sounds of things that had been and things that never were whipped through his mind at a dizzying pace. He saw Lisa's loving eyes turn suddenly cold and mechanical. Friends were screaming in pain as they were strapped to conversion tables. Jack was holding him gently chasing away the nightmares. Jack was dead, shot through the head.

Owen was snickering and taunting him while Gwen looked on with unwanted pity. Cannibals were laughing as he fell into a pile of body parts. As he tried to stand, Jack's head fell into his lap. John was holding up his amputated arm warning of impending doom. Tosh was lying on the med bay floor bleeding out. Jack was bending him over his desk, roughly fucking him. A desperate criminal held a gun to his face and pulled the trigger. Owen was rotting in front of his eyes. Grey was just a little boy being abducted by monsters.

When the crazed images began to dissipate he felt the pain had gone and was replaced by intense pleasure. Gaining a small foothold on reality, Ianto looked down his body to see Grey deeply sucking him. He couldn't recall when he had gotten an erection but he hoped it was from the pills. Seeing Ianto watching him, Grey raised his head slightly and jerked him with his hand. Ianto wanted to fight the oncoming orgasm but his body was not listening. Grey looked on with curiosity, "Does Jack do this for you?"

Ianto nodded his head and feverishly replied, "Yes."

Grey continued, "Do you enjoy it when he does?"

Ianto gasped again, "Yes."

Grey lowered his voice and asked, "Are you enjoying it now?"

Ianto could only arch his back and moan making Grey smile, "I'll take that as a yes."

He then increased his hand's pace and lowered his head using his tongue again. Quickly Ianto came, shooting out across his stomach. Grey once again positioned himself between Ianto's legs, "You're much softer now. It shouldn't be as painful."

While he pounded Ianto into the soft mattress, he pushed their chests together wrapping his arms under Ianto's shoulders. He pressed their mouths together sliding in his wet tongue and kissed Ianto deeply. When he ended the kiss, he brought his lips to Ianto's ear and began to whisper. For what seemed like forever, Grey told Ianto about his life. He explained the torture he had endured and later inflicted. He chronicled his rise as a mercenary, but mostly, he spoke about the thousands of lives he had taken and the momentary joy killing brought him.

After both of them had come countless times and Grey had recounted too many gruesome details, Ianto's abductor stood up and grabbed his gun. Ianto was too numb and light headed to even care if he was about to be shot by the madman. However, Grey looked down at Ianto and softly told him, "Jack's here. It's time to end this. Maybe we'll meet again someday."

Ianto looked up despairingly at Grey, "I have it on good authority that there is nothing after this, just darkness."

Grey smiled slightly, "Maybe that's for the best."

Ianto could hear Jack's boots running up the old staircase and just before he burst into the room, Grey quietly said, "The code to your cuffs is the day Jack let go of my hand."

Jack then thundered into the tiny bedroom with his pistol drawn. In response, Grey pointed his at Ianto and screamed, "Make your decision. Is it me or him?"

A flash of intense pain spread across Jack's face as he told his brother _goodbye_ and pulled the trigger sending a bullet straight through his head. As Grey's lifeless body fell to the floor, Jack rushed to Ianto's side and wrapped him in a tight hug. The captain was shaking as tears fell down his face. Soon they were joined by a loping John who, upon seeing Grey dead, leaned against the door frame and let out a long sigh of relief.

On the ride back to the Hub, Owen drove as Jack and Ianto rode in the back. Neither of them said anything instead they just sat wrapped around each other. Tosh and John opted to take Grey back with them as John actually brought a body bag with. Once Owen had looked over Ianto and treated him, Jack took him back to his flat and ran a hot bath for him. Ianto sat in the tub silently as Jack helped wash him. In happier times they would have been laughing and fumbling in the soapy water, but they were sullen and wrung out.

After several minutes, Ianto finally spoke, "I can't do it anymore."

Jack wasn't surprised after seeing the look in Ianto's eyes when he found him, but he was still heartbroken. Ianto continued, "I can't take anymore death and pain. I can't keep watching you die and those I love get slaughtered."

Jack understood what Ianto was saying, but he knew losing Ianto now would crush him. Tearfully, Jack pleaded with his lover, "Please don't leave me Yan."

To his shock, Ianto answered, "I'm not. I'm leaving Torchwood. Despite what you think, you two are not one in the same."

Feeling his chest would burst, Jack pulled Ianto into a passionate kiss splashing water all over the floor. Jack was smiling ear to ear, "We could move in together, even buy a bigger place with a garden."

Ianto did not return the smile as he gazed into Jack's face, "In time, maybe. Jack . . . he told me everything."

Jack looked on in confusion and Ianto continued, "Grey showed me his world. There is evil within us all waiting to be tapped. I've seen too much of it."

Jack took Ianto's hand and brought it to his lips, "So have I, but we just keep going, at least I do. What make it all worthwhile are the other parts of us, like the love I feel for you. Even someone like Grey could see that. We're in too deep together now and we won't make it without each other."

Finally, a faint smile graced Ianto's worn face, "Does that mean I'm stuck with you?"

Jack placed a chaste kiss to his forehead, "I'm afraid so."

Gently, Ianto whispered in Jack's ear, "I can live with that."

* * *

_Author's Note: Keep an eye out for the CoE themed sequel, The Battle of Evermore and a Stolen Planet intermission called, Hots on for Nowhere. _


End file.
